Arms Wide Open
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: JackRiddick 10 yrs later.  Can one person change your life forever?  Can one person love you for who and what you are, no exceptions?
1. Ten Years Later

**Author:** Furyan Goddess  
**Title:** Arms Wide Open  
**Rating**: R  
**Fandom: **Riddick/AU-Post PB/No TCOR  
**Disclaimer: **DOnot own Riddick, Jack/Kyra or Imam  
**Summary:** It's been ten years since they've seen each other, have they forgotten? **Pairing**: Riddick/Jack-Kyra  
**Archive:** Yes  
**Feedback: **Yes please   
**Author's Notes: **Can one person change your life forever! Think this is a one shot

Something woke her up from her dreamless sleep, though she couldn't be sure what it was. She blinked her eyes, trying to make them see in the dark, it didn't work. The only light came from a brief and distant flash of lightning as the rain poured down by the bucketful outside. There was a slight scrape of branches against the window, the sound gave her chills, and it sounded like _them_.

As she lay there in the dark, she let her mind drift. She only allowed herself to think of that time once or twice a year, but for some reason, she was moody and felt the need to revisit the past, to revisit _him_. Their time was brief together, no more than a blink in the cosmos but it left a profound effect on her all the same. She had been ten years younger then and went by the name of Jack. She was Kyra now and a woman.

What she remembered most was his size and his eyes. Silver. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. When she let herself think of him, of that time, it's as clear as though he is standing in the room with her, most other times it felt and looked like a distant memory, a foggy half-remembered dream, or in this case, nightmare.

Everyone said he was a monster and perhaps he was but he did save them, saved her and Imam from the creatures in the night, from certain death. As payment for his services, they promised him they would forget about him and never speak his name again. They kept that promise, but once a year she and Imam would remember him and thank Imam's God for him and his strength.

The time was drawing near; just a few more weeks would make the ten-year anniversary of that fateful crash. They had only been there together for three days but it changed her life forever. She saw her path lay out in front of her and she knew she didn't want to end up in chains with a horse bit in her mouth like he had. She promised herself if she got off that rock, if he saved her, she would honor his memory and the memory of all that died there by doing something with herself. Making something out of herself to help others, and she had, with the help and never-wavering love and devotion of Imam, her adoptive father.

So when her brain decided it was time to think about him, she let it, she owed him everything, she just hoped he was still alive and well. She hoped that one day they would meet again…

He didn't waste time reliving the past, why bother, it was over. He didn't think about the endless faces that had come and gone before his shining silver eyes, they never made a difference, never altered his life at all. Every once in a while, he would let his mind drift to two people that saved him. Yes, he may have physically saved them, but deep down, it was their faith in him, their trust that let him go on, to try to change his path. It didn't work but he had made an honest try and he could live with that.

He thought of the man, Imam. A holy man that lost the most out of all of them on that planet, his three adopted sons, but he kept his faith somehow, kept on praying till they were gone and safe, then he rejoiced for the monster that saved them.

Then he thought about her, Jack the young girl, passing herself off as a boy. She was smart and smart-mouthed. She wanted to be just like him and he could only hope she saw the error of her ways before it was too late. He wouldn't wish his life on anyone; with the constant running, constantly being alone and looking over your shoulder for mercs who wanted the huge bounty on your head. No, it was no life for a girl, for anyone really and one he didn't even chose it for himself, but one he lived it every day of his life.

He wondered what had become of her, he had kept an eye out but she never showed up in the system, a fact which he was grateful for. She tried to act tough but inside she was a scared little girl and he hoped she found some peace in her life, he had a feeling Imam helped her with that, with the anger.

Ten years had passed since he had last seen her or Imam and it seemed that the universe did buy the shit of him dying on that planet. Over the years, he had amassed a huge fortune through services rendered. He became a hired gun, one that was never crossed and never failed at a job. Blood money, literally. He gave up caring, it was the money that let him lead somewhat of a normal life. No one knew _who_ he really was or _what_ he really was and it made him smile. If only they knew, they would piss their pants. His _friends_ would turn on him faster than he could blink, but not her or Imam. No, they kept their word all these years.

He was shocked to find himself standing out front of her house in the pouring rain. It wasn't hard for him to track her down, not with his connections, but it had been hard to come. He didn't know what to expect or why he came. All he remembered was that green-eyed girl that looked up to him and he just wanted to feel that again, to feel like he wasn't a piece of shit, a cold-blooded killer the world labeled him to be, one that he knew he was.

Her eyes cut right to his soul and he knew she would know what he was. Would she turn him away? The thought almost made him leave, almost. There was almost a compulsive need to see her again and he didn't understand it, but here he was, soaked to the bone, the rain cooling his heated flesh.

Kyra stared off into the darkness, unable to sleep, restless, edgy and feeling somewhat aroused, which was unusual, she never really experienced the more primal needs of being a woman. She was sure she was a cold fish, numb and fated to spend her life alone. She'd come to grips with it a long time ago, but with the hot rain she felt her desire grow higher than ever before.

She thought about ending her torment herself but just didn't have the energy. How pathetic, she couldn't be bothered with masturbating, truly pathetic, she really was a cold fish. There was a faint sound, one she almost didn't hear and still wasn't sure if she had, but she glanced over to the window and sucked in a wild breath. _Great, now you're seeing things, you know you closed that window against the rain._ A bright flash of lightning illuminated her room and she let out a small gasp. A man was standing in her room and she knew only one would dare to use her window and not the door.

"Riddick?" She asked softy, wondering why he had come.

"Yeah, kid." His voice sent shivers down her spine and brought back a flood of memories, most of which she really could do without. She gestured toward a small nightlight and he answered her with a grunt. He knew she needed it to see and if he was true to himself, he wanted to see her in the light, she was always his light.

She flipped the switch and looked at him, her green eyes huge with shock. She looked him over and sighed, still strong and intimidating but there was something off. He carried a weight around with him and it was crushing him. She crawled to the end of her bed on her knees and reached out for him.

Riddick watched her move toward him and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She grew up all right. She was a woman now. Her waist was impossibly small, almost childlike and her breasts were also small, but sized to fit her frame. A good size mouthful and he felt his mouth begin to water for a taste. She was kneeling before him, her eyes showing a mix of concern and understanding. After all these years she still accepted him for what and who he was, no questions asked, no fear. This small woman humbled him and proved to him that there really were good people out there. She made him long for more…

Her hands reached, arms wide open and he found himself stepping closer to her. Her fingers touched his shoulder and he shuddered as she pulled him fully to her and into a fierce hug. Her arms around his neck, she held on tightly. His face was buried in the crook of her neck and he inhaled deeply as his arms responded to her with almost crushing force. The only time he let a woman touch him was when he was paying her or if she was just willing to give it up freely, but not with Jack. She offered him comfort, after ten years, she was still there for him; she would always be there for him.

If he slipped away and came back ten years from now, he was sure she would offer him the same. Comfort, understanding and dare he say it, love? They held on to each other for a long time, completely oblivious to the fact that he was making a puddle on her floor and she was now as soaked as he, but they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was each others arms.

They broke away; she had tears in her eyes and his were clouded with something she had never seen before. Reaching up to touch his face, "Riddick, are you ok?" She asked, her voice so soft, knowing if she spoke any louder it would shatter them both.

"Yeah." he choked out. Was he ok? No, hell no. This small female had, again, given him everything with just her acceptance of him. She made him feel strangely at peace, a feeling that he had been chasing for ten years, since the last time he felt her arms around him.

She heard him clear his throat and knew he was struggling with something she was sure he was unfamiliar with and uncomfortable about. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "You're soaked."

"So are you." He is eyes glanced down at her now transparent white tank top and he saw the blush rise over her and he let out a bark of laughter, his first true happy laugh since their time together all those years ago. He realized that if he wanted to be happy, he would need her in his life, it was that simple, but how would he go about doing that and not kill that spirit inside her that calmed the beast inside him?


	2. Kyra and Johnny

Kyra smiled when he laughed. It was such a deep, rich sound, almost hard on the ears. She felt a giggle swell up in her chest and couldn't believe the feeling of life that was rushing though her system, just by having him there. This was the reason she felt only half-alive, it was because she needed him in her life to be whole.

"Riddick…" she said softly as if trying to convince herself that he was really there.

Their eyes met and held. Silver riveted to the green and the green hypnotized by the silver.

"Jack…" he whispered gently. With her, he never had to pretend, he could just be. Only with her. He didn't think it would be like this when he saw her again. All those years in-between hand changed them both, some for the good and some for the bad.

She smiled even bigger, "It's Kyra now."

"You'll always be my Jack." He told her seriously. He knew of her name change, he did find her after all.

_My Jack. _She loved the sound of that.

"Do you still go by Riddick?" She asked him as she got up from the bed and started to search her closet.

He noticed her movements were a bit jerky and unsure and was wondering what made her so nervous all of a sudden. He watched her get on her hands and knees and felt himself jerk in response, then cursed himself five times the fool.

Jack deserved better than him but he couldn't help the way his body responded to hers. He always knew she would be a looker when she grew up. She was very thin as a child, she still was, but she did develop the subtle curves of a woman and he couldn't help but notice. He was a man after all.

"No, I'm Johnny Black now." Riddick cocked his head to the side when she stood and turned to face him.

"You'll always be my Riddick." She repeated his words back to him with a wobbly smile. Kyra cleaned her throat and held her arms out. "Um, I, ah… I have some clothes for you. I kept them incase you ever dropped by and needed something." She looked away from him, completely embarrassed. After ten years and three different homes, she carried a piece of him with her the whole time.

Riddick had made it very clear that he would never see either one of them again, yet here he was; she never had a doubt. "There's some other stuff in there too," she rushed on, "A shiv, gun and some money. There isn't much but it's something."

Riddick looked at the black bag in her hands and was touched so deeply that he had to fight back the lump in his throat. "Jack," No one had ever thought about him, tried to take care of him before. "Riddick,"

He looked at her and realized she had forgotten all about her state of dress in her desire to help him and to see to his comfort. Her shirt clung to her body and her nipples were very hard against the transparent material. He unconsciously wet his lips and bit his lower one. He was shocked at how strong his need for her ran. Was this the reason he had saved her all those years ago? Had his body recognized something in her before his mind did?

He was staring at her and she wanted to cry. She felt naked under his intense gaze and then remembered she was soaking wet as she shivered. She watched, transfixed, as his tongue traced his lips. He had such beautiful lips, full and soft.

Her shivering tuned to trembling when he took a slow, measured step toward her. Their eyes met again and she was surprised to find lust there, and a few other emotions mixed in. He had never in their time together given anything away with his eyes. There were only two different looks, ice and fire, both equally as lethal.

His hand brushed hers as he took the bag; he made sure they did. He saw the flare of heat that rushed her body and made the green of her eyes snap fire. Fuck, she was beautiful. He let out a deep rumble that almost couldn't be heard and she smiled. He felt his heart trip and then pick up the pace slightly.

"Are you hungry, Riddick?" She asked him softy and had no idea how sexy her voice sounded, or the blatant invitation her words were.

"Yeah," For you, Jack.

"Why don't we change and then I'll make you something hot." Again with no knowledge the havoc her words were wreaking, she brushed past him and into a bathroom on the other side of the room.

Riddick took a few deep breaths to control himself and just stripped where he was. He had long ago given up any modesty; there was no privacy in the Slam. You ran the risk of getting raped if you were naked so you learned to take care of any business that required little clothing quickly.

She on the other hand took longer. He wasn't sure what she was doing in there but if he had to venture a guess, it would be that she was leaning against the sink, staring in the mirror and wondering what to do about him. And he would be right.

He contented himself with rummaging through the bag she had given him. The clothes consisted of a black tank top, and black cargos. He picked up the 9MM and checked it out; found it clean and fully loaded with an extra clip and box of shells. He wasn't really a gun kinda man but that was solved with his next find. The shiv was curved and deadly sharp and he smiled. She always knew what he liked. There were about five thousand credits, clean socks; he didn't wear underwear, extra shoelaces and a pair of black boots. At the very bottom was a small container of unscented shaving cream, toothbrush and toothpaste. Lastly there was an ID card with his photo on it along with the name of Jack. B. Badd.

She gave him her 'name' which was free and clear of any rap sheet. Touched beyond belief, he ran his hands over his head. When she came out of the bathroom he looked at her and knew he had to have her.

Kyra stood in the harsh glow of the bathroom and stared into the mirror. When had her eyes become so green and why were they so big? He face was pale but her cheeks were bight pink. It made her look younger and that was the last thing she wanted to look like around Riddick.

She wanted to appear worldly, intelligent and independent. She didn't want him thinking she was that same weak girl he had to save from the hammerheads or that crazy bitch that picked them up.

No, she was a woman now, one that fought for everything she had, which was a lot for a single woman where she came from. Sighing, she quickly changed into something less revealing. Why tease the beast? He won't look at her that way. She was his Jack. The little girl that shaved her head to be just like him. Not a woman that was ready to rip his shirt off just to get to all that beautiful copper skin underneath it.

Yikes, where had that come from? Maybe she wasn't a cold fish after all…maybe she just liked sharks. The thought made her laugh, how cliché.

She came out of the bathroom and found him sitting on her bed with a bag worth of contents spread out before him. He turned and looked at her and she had a sudden feeling that she was his prey. He looked… possessive... predatory?

"You didn't have to do this, Jack." Riddick told her simply. How was he going to tell her that he had millions of credits in the bank? Her five thousand was nothing compared to his wealth, but to him, they were priceless.

"I know. I just didn't know how… where, you were. If you were ok?" Her voice broke and she looked away. She didn't realize how much she had missed him and longed for him. Shit, they hardly knew each other and she was a child the last time she saw him.

At that age, she didn't think of him that way. He was Riddick, her idol. The man that was indestructible. The one that kept all the bad stuff away. He never hurt her, never hit her or was mean to her. No, up until that point, Riddick treated her better than any other male ever had. He was the only one that really knew her.

"I'm hungry." She announced and walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

She knew that he followed her even though he made no sound. She could feel his eyes on her as she cooked. The lights went out from the storm but she had a gas stove so it didn't matter. Kyra lit a few candles so she could see and waited for him to say something, anything.

"So, Jack, you're a social worker." He stated.

"Yes." "What made you become one of those?" He asked guardedly.

A brief smile crossed her lips as she glanced at him before she went back to cooking. "Well, I knew this guy once…" She started.

"Really? It's always a guy with the ladies." Riddick teased her.

She let out a soft laugh and continued, "Yeah well… this guy, he had a rough go of it as a child. He was thrown away as a baby. Never really loved. Passed from home to home and never knew the meaning of the word family.

"He took a few wrong turns and it led to bad things. Under it all, he was a good man, kind."

Riddick grunted; _Good and kind. Never, if you knew what I've been doing the last eight years, Jack, you would never think I'm kind._

She stopped when he grunted and looked at him. "What is it, Riddick?"

"I'm not a good man, Jack. Never have been, never will be. I can't understand why you can't figure that out. You're a smart girl." His silver gaze never her face. "I'm smarter than you think, Riddick. I'm smart enough to see though your bullshit."

"No bullshit, Jack. I don't know why you choose to see me as some type of hero. I was going to leave your ass on that planet." She nodded and met his eye. "But you didn't."

He looked away, "No, but I wanted to."

"But you didn't." She defended him, again.

He got up quickly and spoke softly, "I shouldn't have come." He started to walk toward her bedroom so he could go out the same way he came in. "Riddick." She called after him and it stopped him dead in his tracks. Her voice quivered the same as it did back then when she called him for help. Before that thing almost got her. The sound of his name on her lips haunted him all those years ago, and it still did now.

"Why did you come?" She asked softly, willing him to answer her, willing him to say he came for her.

"Don't know." He said, still keeping his back to her.

"I don't want you to go, Riddick." Kyra took a step toward him and reached her hand out. It hovered inches away from his skin. "I'm no good for you, Kyra." He deliberately used her new name, a way of separating the past from the present.

"I'm no good without you, Johnny." She touched him and they both knew he wasn't going anywhere.


	3. You're Not Leaving

**3 You're Not Leaving **

"I knew a man once that wasn't afraid of anything, one that never ran away from fear." Jack muttered against his back. She had to touch him, smell him. God, how she missed him. All those years that she pretended he didn't exist, pretended that he didn't mean the world to her. Lies, every damn one of them, years of lies. 

"It ain't fear that makes me want to run, Jack. It's knowledge. I'll hurt you, I know I will." Riddick told her roughly, truthfully. He knew that if she ever found out what kind of monster he really was she would be crushed. He didn't want to do that to her. He wanted to run away, far, far away, but he couldn't make himself slip out that window.

"You'll hurt me more if you leave, Riddick." She told him simply, softly.

"How? You got a life here, Jack, friends. You don't need me fuckin' it up."

"I've got nothing without you." 

Riddick spun on her and snapped, ripping off his goggles and giving her the first good look at his eyes in over ten years. "How can you say that? We hardly know each other, Jack. I'm a fuckin' murderer, a piece of shit. You got something here. I got no right to come in and fuck it up," he turned and strode toward her bedroom angrily.

"Damn it, Riddick, don't you fuckin' walk out on me again," she yelled at him and followed him to her room.

"I'll do whatever I want." He said, again not looking at her just a slight turn of his head in her direction.

"Oh, what are you, twelve? _I'll do whatever I want?_ You always fuckin' do whatever you what. Remember who you're talking to, Riddick." She growled at him and walked to stand in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"Not always," he whispered. He wanted to stay. To pull her close and crush his lips against hers. He wanted to slip inside her heat and lose himself forever. No, he didn't always do whatever he wanted, more times than not, he had to hold back his own desires.

"I'm not letting you go," she told him defiantly.

"Not. Your. Choice." He said as he took a menacing step toward her.

Jack didn't back down, "You're. Not. Leaving."

Before she could react, he was on her, hovering and holding. One hand buried deep in her curly hair pulling her head back to force her to look at him, the other wrapped tightly around her throat, not squeezing, but not gentle either. "You have no idea who you're fuckin' with," he growled. "I come and go when I want. Nobody, _nobody_ tells me what to do, least of all a little slip of a girl like you."

Jack didn't flinch, though his hand was pulling her hair somewhat painfully. His face was only inches from hers and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. She felt a flush start at her toes and spread over her body and pool in her core. She found herself pushing her pelvis tightly against his and whispered, "You're not leaving…" she repeated this time, huskily.

She could feel his growing erection against her pubic bone and she knew she had him. A sound rumbled from deep inside of him and his eyes warmed to liquid mercury. "What do you want from me, Jack?" He asked hesitantly.

Her eyes met his before she spoke, "Everything you can give me, Riddick. All of you."

"I don't have anything to give you, Jack, why can't you see that." He muttered as he slowly found himself lowering his mouth toward hers.

"I only need you, Riddick. I don't want to go the next ten years without you." Jack told him truthfully. She would rather die than be alone without him again. She was as good as dead anyway with him gone.

Riddick's lips brushed hers gently, tentatively, before he added a little more pressure. His hand slipped from around her throat to slide down her back and pull her to him roughly. "Jack," he muttered softly before he deepened the kiss and felt her respond like no other woman ever had.

The feel of Riddick's lips on hers nearly dropped her to her knees. Fire raced though her blood and she grabbed onto him for dear life. The world fell away leaving only his lips and his scent. The feel of his arms wrapped strongly around her, holding her up, pressing her close.

His lips left her mouth as he worked his way down her jaw and with a small tug on her hair, exposed her neck to his feasting. How could he want her so much? He knew he should just walk away and this time, never look back, but he couldn't.

He knew that he should tell her what he was before he took her, but he couldn't find the words or the strength to say them. All that mattered was her, her mouth, the small curves of her body and the kitten-like meows coming from her throat.

Riddick broke contact and pulled her shirt quickly over her head. He stopped and looked at the small perfection that was her breasts. He waited for her to cover herself, to hide from his roaming gaze but she never did. His eyes jumped to hers, pleading with her to make him stop and pleading with her to let him continue.

Her heart was in her throat with the way he was looking at her. He made her feel beautiful and sexy. She wasn't either of those things, she knew it. She was too skinny, her hair was too wild and she had been dubbed the ice queen by her male co-workers. She didn't feel icy now with Riddick looking at her. She felt like she would burst into flames any second.

She could tell by the look in his eyes, he was waiting for her to tell him no, to turn him away, for both their sakes. She wouldn't do that, she couldn't do that. Instead she smiled and asked him, "What are you waiting for?"

He growled and attacked her with his mouth, hands and anything else he could use. She was on her back on the bed before she realized that he had picked her up. His eyes glowed in the darkness and she felt herself shiver. She always loved his eyes. Beautiful.

"You sure about this, Jack?" he asked her quietly. She could feel the slight tremor in his body, giving away his struggle for control.

"Yes, Riddick. I want you inside of me." She told him, making him growl at her again and she pulled off his shirt and he went back to kissing her.

Jack saw his copper skin gleaming in the flashes of lightning and wanted to kiss and touch every delectable inch of it. Her hands smoothed over his back and reveled in the feel of the bulging and straining muscles there. She loved this man's body, so masculine, so perfect.

Riddick ground his hips against her to show her how badly he wanted her. He was rock hard and throbbing and though he wanted to take her slow, he truly didn't think it would be possible.

He'd had sex, he'd had a lot of sex but this was different, this was with someone he cared about, _First time for everything…_ he thought briefly as he stripped the lounge pants from Jack's body and brought down the small panties with them. He didn't want to waste any more time. He needed to be inside of her, and soon.

Jack shivered when she was naked. She knew, even with the low light, that he could see every square inch of her body as clearly as if it were day outside. She hoped he approved. She was sure he had been with all kinds of women, would she be enough? Have enough to turn him on, to please him?

She had been with a man or two but never saw what the big fuss was about sex. It was messy and sometimes painful and the noises men made her giggle. Not Riddick. The noises he made made her burn. He stood quickly and shed his pants and she gasped.

_Was he _really_ going to put that huge thing _inside _her? _The idea both scared and excited her at the same time. "Fuckin' huge," she whispered absently, completely unaware that the words left her mouth until she saw the smug smile on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his wrist to pull him back onto the bed.

Riddick was beyond pleased with her reaction to him. He didn't want her to think of any other guy she had been with while he was taking her. He could tell by the look on her face he was the biggest, _damn straight baby. Fuckin' huge!_

Riddick kissed her a few more times but couldn't wait any longer. He settled himself between her thighs, her scent was calling him, begging him to take her, taste her. _Later…_ right now he needed to bury himself in all that heat and wetness.

He hovered over her slightly as the swollen purple head of his cock teased her entrance causing her to gasp. _Yeah, she's gonna be a firecracker when I take her…_ "Last chance, Jack. Save yourself now." He said the words but didn't think there was any way he could stop if she told him to. His need for her burned brightly inside of his groin and he was ready to explode.

Her answer was to grip his hips with her hands and pull him toward her. He didn't need any further encouragement. He pushed into her steadily, firmly and deeply till he was buried to the hilt. His breath exploded out of his lungs in a rush, she was so tight he barely fit. "Holy fuck, Jack,"

"Riddick," she gasped, it was the only word she could say; only thing she could think of. Riddick, he was stretching her, making her burn, tearing her in half. He moved slowly, a pull back of his hips and then a quick thrust forward and she cried out. Never had she ever felt anything like this. Her body was tingling, her feet and hands were hot and itchy and her head felt like it was floating.

She was hot, tight, and pulsing around his massive cock and he wasn't sure he would live through it. So tight, so wet and responsive. He pushed forward again and then picked up his rhythm, one she quickly matched with her own and off they went. He pushed forward as she pushed up, straining for more of him. He pulled back as she slid back away coating him more with her fluids.

His hands gripped her hips as he increased his pace. Riddick's mouth found the pulse in her throat and his tongue felt it pound. He growled again and felt it jump. "So fuckin' hot, Jack. So tight." He muttered as he claimed her lips again.

"Riddick, what are you doing to me?" She cried, overwhelmed by sensation. 

"Givin' you everything I can, Jack, all of me." He said as he snapped his hips harder into her making her scream.

"More, give me more." She cried in response.

"Fuck!" He roared as he started to pump franticly into her hot tight sheath. "Come on baby, cum for me." He encouraged when he felt her starting to constrict around him. "That's it, Jack, let go."

"Oh God, Riddick… God, I'm gonna cum, RIDDICKKK!!" she cried as she exploded in his arms, her nails digging into his back as she tried to hold onto something real. The gripping of her body pulling him with her over the edge. He roared his release as he pumped his hot white cream deep inside her body.

He rested his forehead against hers as they both strained for breath. He looked her in the eyes and muttered, "Shouldn't have done that, Jack. You're mine now. I ain't gonna let you go." 

"Good, 'cause I ain't letting you go either." She kissed him gently before he rolled off her onto his back. Riddick pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

He wasn't so lucky. He meant what he said when he told her he wouldn't let her go but how could he hold onto her? _Fuck!_ Life was about to get interesting. Just wait till she found out he was a hired gun.


	4. Coming Clean

**4 Coming Clean **

Riddick lay there for a while, watching her sleep before he got up and went to the shower. He felt dirty, the stench of blood and death was impregnated into his pores and he didn't want that in Jack's bed. It didn't matter, now matter how many times he washed, it was there, death.

He had killed most of his life and rarely had it really bothered him. He killed to survive and he felt as if there was some sort of honor in that. Survival of the fittest. But now, he killed for money. There was no honor in that. No real survival. Only for the money and to sate the bloodlust. The thought sickened him. When had he fallen so low? How could he have let this happen? What would she think of him now? Her hero? Killing for money, no better than a merc. The creed is greed. No. He didn't do it out of greed. He tried to live a _normal_ life, tried to get a real job. It didn't work out so he turned to the only think he knew. Murder. Death. Blood and survival.

Jack woke up alone and her first thought was he had left her, and then she heard the shower running. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hadn't realized how much she had feared waking up to find him gone.

Ten years had passed since he had left and while she had understood why he had to go, it still cut her deeply. She told herself that he left because he cared. Imam said he had to go for their safety and his. She wasn't sure how much of that was true but she couldn't change the fact he had left and she had no idea how or where to find him. Besides she promised she wouldn't so she just shut him out and pretended he was a dream.

Jack padded over to the bathroom, knocked softly before she went in. While the electricity had come back on, he hadn't bothered to turn on the light. It was very dark, showing her only the shadowy outline of his beautiful body.

"Riddick," she called softly.

"Yeah, Jack, you need something?" He said, his voice sounding distant and quiet. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath. He needed to tell her the truth but the thought of doing just that made his stomach churn.

"You ok?" She asked him, worried he would leave now. He sounded upset, remorseful even. Riddick never gave anything away and that scared her more than anything. He was going to leave her, she was sure of it. She had given him all of herself and he just took it and would now walk out of her life, forever.

Riddick couldn't hide anything from Jack, he never could, and maybe that was one of the things that drew him to her. "I'm fine, go back to bed," he told her, trying to buy himself more time to gather his wits, his words. A few more moments to live the lie of happiness before he told her what kind of animal he really was and watched her shut him out. Once and for all.

"Come with me," she suggested as he turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off quickly before stepping naked and moist in her path.

"We need to talk, Jack." He told her calmly, uncaring of his state of un-dress but his eyes traveled over her naked frame and words started to fall from his mind.

"Let's talk later, Riddick," she said with a sexy smile, "now, we go back to bed. I want to taste you…"

Riddick smiled at her and took a step in her direction, "That's my line,"

"Then say it," she prompted with a shy smile as she led him back to bed.

"I want to taste you, Jack." He told her before he nibbled on her collar bone. "I want to feel you cum in my mouth. Over my cock." He muttered as he took a straining nipple into his mouth and suckled hard.

Jack cried out as heat flared in her body. She watched as he slowly lowered himself, kissing and nibbling his way down her body. Riddick stopped at the vee of her thighs and looked at her as he stroked one thick finger lazily over her folds.

"Jack, you're so beautiful," He told her as he watched the waves of pink, white and purple roll off of her. She was so hot and wet for him. He tasted his finger before he lowered his head to her heat and licked with his broad tongue.

Jack's hips bucked up against his mouth as he hands gripped her hips and held her steady for his meanderings. He sucked strongly on her clit, causing her to cry out and grip his head with her fingers.

Riddick growled as he felt and tasted the fresh wave of liquid heat seep out of her core. She tasted like warm, spicy honey. Sweet and thick. He loved the flavor and knew he would never get enough. He slipped a finger deep inside of her and felt her clench tightly around him. He could tell she was close but he was trying to savor the moment. After they talked, she would never let him touch her again.

"Riddick," she cried. He tried to pull her back from the edge but it didn't work. He felt her body starting to spasm under his tongue so he just closed his eyes tight and let her fly. She screamed his name as she shattered. A beautiful sound, if he has ever heard one.

Jack was trembling as she came for him. As soon as she was done, she was pulling him up her body, opening her legs even more for him to slide inside her. "Riddick, please," she moaned.

He slipped in with little resistance. She was still very tight but she was soaking wet. Strong, deep strokes designed to drive them both insane. "Oh God," she cried.

"It's just me, Baby," he told her with a small smile and chuckle in his voice. "Turn around, I want you from behind." Riddick pulled out of her briefly as she turned over and then slammed deep back inside of her making them both gasp. He had never been as deep in a hot, wet pussy as he was with her. "Holy shit, Jack, you're going to kill me." He told her breathlessly as he pumped franticly in and out.

Jack was panting and pushing back against him. With each of his thrusts, she cried out. Her words were inaudible as pleasure ripped though her body like she had never known. She was going to come again, there was no stopping it. Jack heard Riddick curse and pump even harder into her, adding an extra snap to his hips. She felt him swell deep inside and exploded, screaming out his name as her whole body trembled under him.

He roared out his release, almost blind with passion and choked with feelings he had never felt before. Jack. This little woman made him feel human and that was a very scary thought. It made him want human things. A home. A woman… maybe more.

Riddick's body totally encased hers from above. His arm was wrapped around and across her chest, holding her up. He slowly let her go and eased her down to the bed, sliding in behind her. And waited.

After their breathing evened out and their hearts returned to a more normal rhythm, he knew it was time to come clean. His heart tripped up painfully and he felt like a fuckin' coward because he knew he couldn't face her as he told her the truth.

"Jack," he said gently and grinned. He never knew his voice could sound so quiet and soothing. His hand stroked her hip and he noticed it was trembling slightly. Would she notice? He knew she would. She noticed everything about him but she didn't call him on it and that he was grateful for.

"Riddick," she whispered back with a smile.

He kissed the back of her sweat coated neck and sighed. "I need to tell you something," he started and shook his head, "no, don't turn around. I can't … I can't look at you when I tell you."

"Its ok, Riddick, you can tell me anything, you know that." She told him as she laced her fingers into his.

He doubted that but didn't want to say anything to piss her off so he just started to talk, "After I left you and Imam, I tried to go legit. I got a job, a new identity but it didn't work out, Jack. I can't be like every other normal guy. I can't hold a nine to five. I can't take some fuck trying to tell me what to do."

Jack giggled, "I never pictured you as a normal guy, Riddick. You were meant for other things."

Riddick grunted. _Other things? Right, being a murder_. "About eight years ago, I was approached by a man. He offered me a job." He took a deep breath as she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles and then traced each callus with her tongue. Calluses that were formed from his shivs. The same shivs that he had used to end countless lives.

"Jack…" he said, his voice breaking.

"Just tell me what it is you need to say, Riddick." She prompted. She had other business she wanted to get around to.

"The guy would give me a disk, along with payment and I would go and…"

Jack cut him off, "And what, Riddick? Kill them?"

"Yes," he told her, his voice hardly a whisper.

Jack nodded and continued to kiss his hand. He waited. "Jack?"

"Yes, Riddick,"

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" 

"Yes. You're an assassin. I figured as much."

He shot up behind her and glared down at her, "How can you be so flippant about this?"

Jack just looked at him and said, "Riddick, honey. Do you think I'm stupid?" 

"No! Never, Jack," 

"Ok, then. Do you honestly think I wouldn't suspect that perhaps you were a killer for hire? You dropped off the radar as Riddick but there had been other kills that had your signature. Men that would never had made sense for Riddick to kill but ones that would benefit certain Company men. The use of curved blades and the skills in which they were used spoke of only one man to me. Please Riddick. I knew, or suspected it was you all this time.

"They don't put much of it in the news, but when you would X out some big wig, he'd get some press. The Company found another to pin it on, someone else that was in the way. Nice and clean." Jack smiled at him and he blinked at her.

"You knew? You knew what I am and you let me in your bed?" he rasped out at her. 

"I let you in my heart and life a long time ago, knowing what you are."

"This is different, Jack. This is blood money. Not self-defense. This is cold blooded murder." He spat the words out at her in complete disbelief.

Riddick got up and paced her bedroom as dawn was starting to break and lightening up the room.

"Riddick," Jack signed, "Look at me." When he finally did she smiled, "It doesn't change the way I feel about you." 

He gaped at her, "It should. Fuck Jack, you have no self preservation. You never did, that's your problem."

Jack stiffened, "Fuck you, Riddick. Self preservation my ass. Just because I put myself out there, open myself to _one_ person that makes me stupid? Defenseless and naïve? I've survived ten years without you here to protect me from myself or anyone else. Do you know what it's like to live here, a single woman on a planet over run by brutal, seedy men?

"I'm stronger than you think. Just because I fell into bed with you the first time I saw you in ten years doesn't make me weak. It makes me human. A woman with needs. A woman that loves…" she trailed off and bit her tongue before she said any more.

Riddick looked at her and realized how much she had changed in the last ten years. Did he look at her as if she was weak? Maybe. Maybe he needed to see her that way so he could convince himself that was the reason he was staying. To protect her. Not because he wanted to, needed to stay for himself. For his own well being.

Love? Did she love him? Could she love a monster? Did he love her? Was that what all this feeling and jumbled thoughts about? Love? A simple word but there was nothing simple about the emotion. One he knew nothing about.

Riddick looked at her. Her green eyes flashing with anger and outrage. She was so beautiful. Weak? No she wasn't weak. Realizing that made him want her that much more. "Jack," he said but she held up her hand.

"Riddick. You need to be sure what you want. I know what you are. Who you are. I don't want you to go. I've never wanted you to go, but you can't stay and then decide it isn't want you want. You need to be sure because I won't be able to take you walking away from me again. I won't survive it. If that makes me weak, then I guess I am." She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Would he be there when she came out? She hoped, with everything she had inside of her, she hoped. She loved Riddick. She knew it when she was thirteen and she knew it with more certainty now. _Please don't go, Riddick. I need you._


	5. Should I Stay or Should I go?

**5**** Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

Jack made her way to the shower and stood under the hot water. Only then did she let the tears fall. If he left her, she didn't know how she'd be able to go on. If he saw the tears she was shedding now, he'd be angry with her because he could never handle her tears. Not when she was a child and certainly not now when she was an adult and she was crying about him, not for him as she use to when she was haunted with nightmares. No, Riddick could never handle her when she was like this. The first sight of her weeping and he would high tail it out of the room. He just couldn't deal with that intense of emotions.

Lucky for her, she didn't cry that often. It solved nothing and gave her a headache and puffy eyes, which she would have if she didn't stop soon. So, she took a shaky breath and tried to convince herself that he would be there when she got out of the shower.

Riddick sat down on the corner of the bed and thought about what his next move should be. Should he leave? Could he leave? Leave her warmth and light? Could he face the endless nights without her now that he opened himself fully to her? Damn, he was so stupid. Why did he think he could ever just touch her once and then walk away? He could hear her soft cries as she took her shower and they cut him straight to the bone. Jack. It took everything he had to walk away ten years ago; he didn't think he had the strength to do that again. Not since he's touched her, tasted her and felt her love.

Love? What did that word mean? So foreign to him but she had said it, she caught herself, but she said it just the same. Riddick knew nothing of love. Not how to give it or how to receive it. All he knew was that he couldn't find the strength to get up off the bed and leave. Riddick stood and took a step, then another… a deep breath, then another step…

Jack shut the water off and dried her body. She noticed a few bruises from Riddick's fingers and smiled. He was so strong he didn't even realized how tight he held her. She didn't mind, she always felt safe when he held her, when he just touched her or stood next to her. He was her rock. Would he freak when he saw what he did to her skin? Probably. But in truth, they turned her on. Just the thought of him loosing enough control that he held her too tight, gripped her too hard was stimulating.

She reached out a hand to open the door and found it shaking. _Please be here, Riddi__ck. Please don't leave me alone again, _she thought to herself and then bit her lip and opened the door.

Dawn had broken and the room was bathed in a golden light. And it was empty. Jack blinked and looked around; she didn't see his bag anywhere. Her gazed settled on the rumpled bed and she felt an overwhelming stab of sorrow. He was gone. "Riddick," she whispered, her voice breaking.

She wouldn't cry for him. Not anymore. She wouldn't run and try to find him and beg him to stay. She didn't do that ten years ago and she wouldn't do it now. If he wanted to stay, it was his choice. It was the only thing that would have kept him there. He had to want it, want her and clearly, he didn't. He had lied to her when he said that she was his, and that he wasn't going to let her go. He did, first chance he got.

Through the crushing blow she heard a voice…

"Jack, you gonna stay in there all day and turn into a prune or you gonna come and eat?" Riddick's voice billowed down the hall toward her.

Jack blinked back the tears she swore she wouldn't shed. Riddick was there. He stayed. "Yeah," she said, her voice sounding horse, "Hold on to your ass Riddick, I'm coming." She yelled back and dressed quickly.

He raised an eyebrow at her when she came into the room. "Hold on to your ass?" He questioned. She smiled and shrugged. Riddick looked at her and sighed. "Come here," he ordered with his arms wide open for her to come to him.

Jack trembled in his arms, "I thought you left me," she told him truthfully. He could see it on her face anyway; she could never lie to him. He always saw the truth plain as day in her face.

"It'd be better if I did," he told her as he kissed the top of her head and thought about that. Yes, it would be better for everyone if he was man enough to walk away.

"Better for who?"

"Don't know. Safer for you, that's for sure." He said as he took a step back and handed her a plate heaping with food.

"You'll keep me safe, Riddick." She told him. She sounded so sure. How could she be so sure? He had been hiding for years, alone. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of anyone but himself. He remained silent. What could he say to that anyway?

"Trying to make me fat?" Jack teased him when she took in the mountain of eggs and a good half pound of bacon and sausage, each.

Riddick grinned, "I remember you like to eat,"

"Yeah, but this is a little much. You want to share?" She asked him before she saw his plate was mounted up more than hers. "Guess not." She shrugged and set to eating. To her surprise and Riddick's pleasure, the food was very good and she ended up eating most of it and then moaning in pain at being too full.

"Eat too much?" he asked her absently. She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Ah, what do you think?"

"I think your gonna get fat if you keep eating like that," he teased her and let out a bark of laughter when he saw her face.

"So, what now?" she asked him as she half lay on the couch holding her overly full tummy. "Shit, Riddick, I ate so much I'm sick!"

"You saying my cooking made you sick?" he teased her again.

Her lips quirked into a small smile but she remained silent. He sighed and grunted. "Don't know. Been thinking about retiring, maybe it's time."

Jack giggled some, "How do you retire from being a killer?"

"Don't know. The fucks seem to find me wherever I go. Jack," Riddick sighed.

"Don't. I know you can't make me any promises. It's just; I'm here for you, no matter what. I'll go anywhere you want, Riddick. I've saved up some money. It's not much, but it's enough to get a ship if we need one."

Riddick chuckled at her. "Money's no problem, babe. Murder pays well and I already got a ship," he trailed off for a while and then turned and looked at her. His eyes were serious and just a little bit nervous. She had never seen him nervous before, "You'd go anywhere with me?" he finally asked her.

Jack smiled, "Anywhere, Riddick. Into the fires of hell if need be."

He nodded once and replied, "That may come in handy one of these days. You sure about this?"

"As sure as I am that I want you to take me back to bed and work off some of this breakfast."

"That is something I can do," he said before he scooped her up in his strong arms and strode toward their bedroom.


	6. Three Little Words

_6 Three Little Words_

_Riddick and Jack snuggled in the afterglow of mind blowing sex. While Jack was still very full from breakfast, she wasn't painfully so like before. _

_She traced Riddick's belly button with her finger and the ripples of his abs. "What's next?" _

_"Humm," Riddick moaned, not bothering to open his eyes. He licked his lips and grunted, "I think we should just stay here, forever." _

_Jack smiled against his skin and placed a small kiss on his chest. She flicked her tongue out to taste him again and he grunted once more. "You think that's a good idea? We could fuck ourselves to death," _

_Riddick chuckled, "Wonder if that's possible?" he mused. _

_"We could test the theory," Jack suggested hopefully. _

_"You've got work," Riddick grumbled. _

_Jack sighed and sat up, "Fuck," She looked down at Riddick and shook her head, "I don't want to go to work." _

_"Then don't. Call off. Shit, quit. We don't need the money." _

_She scrunched up her nose, "Well, I am between kids at the moment. If I quit, what will we do?" _

_"Thought we were gonna test a theory." Riddick purred suggestively. _

_Jack laughed and slapped him on the chest. "I'm serious!"_

_"So am I," Riddick assured her as he sat up, grabbed her and had her pinned under him, kissing her neck. _

_There was a loud buzzing sound and he cursed, "What the fuck is that?" _

"My alarm,"

"Turn it off!" he growled. 

_"Let me up! Can't reach it from here."_

Riddick looked on either side of the bed for the clock and didn't see it. "Where the fuck is it?" 

_"Dresser," Jack said, squirming under him._

_"Fuck, that's the most annoying sound I've ever heard. Why is it over there?"_

"Cause if I don't get up to turn it off, I'll roll back over and go back to sleep," Jack told him when she _finally had the offensive noise shut off. _

_"That's got to change, baby. You want to hang out with the Big Bad, you need to be sharper. Wake up with the slightest sound, fully alert and ready to fight." _

_"Thought you were retiring?" Jack teased him. _

_"You can't ever retire form fucks trying to kill you," _

_Jack had to give him that. "So, how do we avoid these fucks?" She ask him as she jumped back onto the bed. _

_Riddick grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her to him, "First," he said before he took her nipple into his mouth, "We have to figure out if anyone can trace you back to me," _

_Jack shook her head, "No. I've never been approached by anyone, not even a merc. No one's ever asked about you."_

_Riddick looked up at her, his eyes serious, "No one? No news reports? No interviews?" _

_She shook her head, "No. Imam always kept me out of the press. Kept my name out of it. I was listed as a boy and waited until people forgot about the crash and me. I slowly became Kyra when we went out, which wasn't very often. I'd always wear cloaks and have my hair and body covered. No one could ever get a good look at me. When people asked him about me, he told them that I was a friend of the families that I had lost my parents to war and I came to stay with him, as per my parents wishes."_

_Riddick frowned and shook his head. It was his fault that they had to live in secret all those years, "I'm sorry, Jack," _

_She tilted her head to the side, "For what?" _

_"Forcing you to live like that. To hide," he told her softly. _

_  
"Riddick, I was hiding long before I met you," she pulled his face to hers before she spoke again, "Because of you and Imam, I learned that not all men were evil and hurt children. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. I'd gladly spend the rest of my life hiding in seclusion if it meant keeping you safe." _

_Riddick felt a lump in his throat and no amount of clearing would make it go away. "Jack, you're stupid," he told her with a small smile._

_"Thanks," she grinned back, "You have such a way with words. Did that bedroom talk get you laid very often?"_

_Riddick let out a bark of laughter, "No, Jack. Only with you," _

_"Good, it better stay that way from now on, Riddick. Only me," she told him seriously._

_"Only you, Jack. It's always been only you."_

_Jack smiled and kissed his lips. She giggled as he tried to pull her close again, "Hold that thought big boy, I've got to call and quit my job," _

_Riddick released her but kept his eyes on her naked body as she reached for the com and placed the call. _

_"Hey, Janine, it's Kyra," _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Look, Janine, somethings come up back home. A family emergency and I've got to go there right away. I'm sorry it's such short notice but my family comes first," Jack turned and looked at Riddick and smiled, "No, I don't know when I'll be back, if ever. This is something big," Jack gave a pointed look at Riddick's cock that had started swelling under her gaze and lost her train of thought._

_"What?" Jack shook her head and turned her back on Riddick so she could try and think, "Yes, it was nice working with you too, Janice. Just wire the money into my account. Thank you. Bye."_

_Jack hung up the com and sighed. "I feel like shit," she muttered, "I can't help but think of those little Riddick's out there that won't get a chance because I'm not here to help them." _

_Riddick grunted and kissed her shoulder, "There'll be ____Little Riddick's __somewhere else you can help save. Right now, you need to save Big Riddick from a very painful hard-on," _

_Jack laughed, "It's always about sex with you, isn't it?" _

_Riddick turned serious and made her look at him, "Jack. That isn't what this is about. I've never taken a woman along with me. Never. Do you understated what I'm saying to you?"_

_"Yes," she whispered._

_Riddick nodded, "Good, because I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it outright, I just don't know how," _

_Jack grinned, "It's really easy. Here, let me help, repeat after me. Jack," _

_Riddick smirked and then sobered, "Jack,"_

"That's good. See. Ok, now, say, I," 

_"I" _

_"Perfect. Now here's the important part, love," _

_Riddick cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked right at her, "Love," She smiled then. A smile that nearly broke him and he finished on his own, "You," _

_Tears flowed freely down her face when she looked at him, "I love you too, Riddick. It seems I've always loved you. I just didn't know it." _

_"Same here," he whispered and pulled her close, tasting her tears. _

_"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" _

_"It was the hardest damn thing I've ever had to do in my life," he confided and felt her stiffen slightly, "But it'll get easier I think." Just to prove his point, he tipped her head up to look at him and kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you, Jack." _

_"Show me," _

_Riddick kissed her gently and laid her down on her back. He nibbled on her earlobe and worked his way down her neck to tease her collarbone with his tongue. He loved the sounds he pulled out of her when he explored her body. _

_"You like that?" he whispered and chuckled when she whimpered, "I'm gonna drive you crazy, Jack,"_

_"You already are. Please, Riddick, I need you inside of me!" Jack begged and didn't care how pathetic it made her. _

_"Uh uh, I'm gonna make you burn, baby. I'm gonna make you cum so many times, you'll forgot you're own name and remember nothing else but mine."_

_"Riddick,"_

_"Just like that, Jack. Say it again," he demanded as he took a hard nipple into his mouth and suckled strongly. _

_"Riddick!" _

_Riddick growled as his hands attacked her body. They were everywhere, kneading, probing and gripping. Riddick slid a long, think finger inside of her, curled it and found her G-spot. He began to rub it mercilessly and he muttered and whispered to her. _

_Jack was trembling under his touch. Just one touch was all it took for Riddick to drive her crazy and now he was putting all his effort in it. She screamed his name as she came the first time and sobbed it the second. _

_Riddick grinned and kissed his way down her body, hovering over her engorged clit. His hot breath stirred aftershocks almost as big as orgasms and she moaned. _

_He flicked out his tongue and she jumped and cried out. _

_"Say may name," he demanded. _

_"Riddick!" _

_"Who's taking you? Who's gonna fuck you, Jack?"_

_"Riddick!" _

_"That's right. Who's the last man that's ever gonna touch you?" _

"You Riddick. No one but you!" she sobbed and begged for release again. 

_"Tell me you love me, Jack. Tell me I'm your man."_

_"Riddick. Fuck, I love you. Only you. You're the only man I've ever wanted. The only man that's ever made me feel like this."_

Riddick looked at her and raised his brow, "Really?" 

"Yes. No one's ever made me cum. Please, Riddick, make me cum." 

_"Are you gonna cum in my mouth?" _

_"Yes. Anywhere you want me too, Riddick, please." _

_"Anywhere?" _

_"Yes!"_

_Riddick chuckled, "Even in the middle of a busy street?" _

_"Anywhere!" _

_He purred and sucked her clit almost painfully, "Good answer. Now cum in my mouth! I want to taste you and drink all that sweet pussy juice you made for me." _

_Riddick sucked and licked her as he finger fucked her until she exploded with a silent scream and drenched his hand and face with her cream. _

_He greedily swallowed it all down and then sat up on his knees, pulled her close and slammed into her as hard as he could. _

_He grunted low in his throat. She was so tight it felt like a fist squeezing him tight. Riddick shifted his weight and pinned both of her arms above her head in one fist and began to fuck her brutally. _

_"This is my pussy, you know that?"_

Jack couldn't think or speak so she nodded. 

_"You know you belong to me," _

_Again she nodded. _

_  
"Say it!" he insisted as he fucked her. _

_"I belong to you, Riddick," _

_He sucked in a wild breath and let go of her hands. He took her face in his and looked her in the face, "You're not gonna get all bitchy on me and insist you're your own woman? That no man can rule you are you?" _

_"No, Riddick, but I want some say in our lives," _

"You'll defer to me on important things?" He asked her quietly. This was something that was very important to their survival. If she fought him when it mattered, he'd lose it. He needed her to know that his word was law when it was their lives on the line. 

_  
"Always," Jack told him honestly. She trusted Riddick with her life. He knew so much more than she could ever hope to know and she would count on him to keep them safe. _

_"Are you gonna cum for me again, baby?" He asked her huskily. _

_"Only if you cum with me," she panted and watched him smile and then sober. His face was serious as he looked down into her eyes and began to rotate his hips. Jack gasped and tried to close her eyes. He shook his head and pinned her with his gaze. _

_It only took two more thrust to send her over, as he watched her come apart in his arms._

_Jack gripped his arms tightly and pleaded, "Cum with me. I want to watch you," _

_Riddick's lips parted slightly on a groan as he pumped, shuttered and spilled his seed deep inside of her, never braking eye contact._

_When it was over, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Jack stroked his back and loved the feel of his muscles rippling and tensing under her fingers._

_He kissed her softly and rolled over onto his back. "We need to get out of here soon. Pack your stuff, baby. I can feel them closing in." _

_"Thought you said Riddick was dead, that you're Johnny Black now."_

"I am, but they never give up. Someone knows who I am. Who you are. They'll be here soon." 

"What are we gonna do?" Jack whispered as she sat up quickly and looked around the room. She'd have to leave most of her stuff behind. Not that it mattered. The only thing she needed was Riddick but a lot of the stuff was filled with memories. On top of that, she could hardly move let alone stand and pack. Then run. 

_"Fuck," she hissed, "I think you broke me, Riddick. I can hardly walk," _

_He chuckled and sighed. Riddick got up and went to her closed and searched for a bag. He put in on the bed and looked at her, "Take only what you want to keep. I've got millions of credits. We'll buy new stuff but we need to get out of here and off planet within the hour."_

_Jack nodded and began to pack her most prized passions. She threw a sketch book in the bag and Riddick instantly grabbed it and flipped through the pages. He smirked at the drawing she had done of him. He was standing over her, right after he killed the hammerhead that was trying to eat her. It was a perfect likeness. He watched her blush and laughed. "Nice," _

_"Thanks," she whispered as he sat down on the bed and looked at the rest of them. There was one of Imam's boys and Caroline and one of Johns. She had captured the look of delusional evil in his eyes exactly and it gave Riddick a chill. _

_"You're really good," _

_She shot him a look but didn't comment but Riddick could tell how pleased she was by his praise._

_"You gonna get dressed or you plan on walking down the street naked?" Jack teased him. _

_"You all done?"Jack nodded. "Anymore of these laying around?" he asked holding up the sketch book. _

_Jack shook her head, "No. I kept all the sketches together and no one knows I draw." _

_"Good," he said as he got up and quickly dressed. "You the only one that lives in this building?" _

_"Yeah why?" _

_"Need to burn it. Can't leave any evidence. They got my DNA." _

_Jack's heart jumped into her throat. This was it. Her entire live was about to go up in flames, never to be seen again. She swallowed and nodded. Taking one last look around she strode out the door. She heard Riddick break a pipe. There was a hiss of gas a second before the scent hit her. He had lit a candle and now they just had to wait until it went up on it's own. _

_He fell in step beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he muttered against her temple. She looked at him and gave a wobbly smile. _

_  
"You're all I need," She told him quietly and leaned in to him briefly. _

_He didn't comment and didn't flinch when a huge explosion rocked the night minutes later. _


	7. Lidocaine

_**7 Lidocaine**_

_**Warning: reference to male rape. No description just mention. **_

_**  
Thanks for the review Honey76. As for Riddick using the L word... I think most/any man will use it once or twice. Riddick has never used it before, has never felt it before but w/ Jack, he knows what he has and I think he knows that saying it once in a while will make her happy and he'll do it for her. He loves and respects her that much. She gave up everything for him and he will never forget that. **_

_**Lidocaine**_

_"I don't understand how they found you. No one knows who I am," Jack muttered._

_Riddick shrugged. He didn't know either. They always seemed to find him. The only place he seemed safe was the world he had been living on for the last few years. _

_"It's like they have a tracking device or something." She frowned and he stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "What? Do you think they do?" _

_"It's possible. Been in slam a lot of times. Maybe they implanted something. Fuck. I can't believe I never thought of that!" he ground out, pissed off at himself. All those years of running and he could have hidden if he removed the fucking tracking device in his body. _

_It infuriated him to think that there was some kinda man made microchip in his body keeping tabs on him. Where he'd been. Probably what kind of shape was in. Who knows, maybe it even tracked his orgasms, the change in body chemistry or something. _

_"Do you have a med bay on your ship?"_

_Jack's voice pulled him from this thoughts, "Yeah, but I've had full body scans before and it showed nothing," He told her as he began walking again. They stopped at the ship and Riddick punched in the code to open the hatch._

_Jack was taken back by it's size. It was huge. Riddick had told her that he had a lot of money but this was way more than she had expected. It was the size of a large house._

_Riddick smiled at her reaction and followed her up the ramp, looked around outside before he closed the hatch again. _

_"We've got three bedrooms, a weight room, full bath, common room with a large vid screen. You still enjoy those old Earth movies?" he asked her trying to keep his mind off of the possible tracking device in him. _

_If he thought bout it anymore, he'd just begin to boil and want to kill someone. Since there was no one around to sate that urge, he thought it better to avoid the need. _

_Jack grinned, "Oh yeah. The classics. You got any?" _

_Riddick looked away quickly and she suppressed a smile. She could tell by his reaction that he did, but why? He always told her that they were stupid. They hadn't spent much time together but when they were on the skiff, she talked his ear off. He mostly listened and interjected his opinion every now and again which was almost always opposite of hers. _

_  
"We have enough supplies for a few weeks but will have to stop for more after that. I didn't plan on an extra person." _

_Jack grinned and snuggled up to his back, "You didn't plan on sweeping me off my feet and carrying me away with you?" _

_Riddick just grunted and told her to take her seat. _

_Once they were seated and buckled in, Riddick called the tower for clearance to lift off. "You gonna teach me how to fly this time?" She asked him._

_Riddick turned and looked at her, his sliver eyes glowing in the lights of the panel. He could tell she was serious and really wanted to know but was trying hard not to let it show. His Jack. She was a puzzle. Why didn't she just ask? Oh yeah, she was too proud for that. _

_"We'll see," He said quietly. Truth was, it was a good idea. In case anything happened to him and he couldn't pilot, she'd be able to fly and get them out of whatever situation they were in. And if he died? He didn't want to think about that, but if he got stupid and sloppy and got himself killed, it would greatly benefit her to be able to pilot. _

_Riddick wondered again if she really thought about what she just did. She gave up her life for him and now, there was no going back. She'd be on the run, like him, for the rest of her life. He could kick himself for doing this to her but when he looked at her, he couldn't imagine his life without her again. That was a very disturbing thought. Richard B. Riddick never needed or wanted anyone. Not until Jack._

_He set their course, stood and held out his hand, "Come on, I need your help," _

_Jack blinked up at him. She wasn't sure she'd ever hear those words out of his mouth. They were more shocking than his declaration of love. Riddick never asked for help. _

_Her surprise must have showed on her face because he sighed and shook his head. "Whatever they implanted in me must be organic because the scanner never picked it up. I need you to look and feel for it. Anything that is out of the ordinary, you're gonna need to cut it out." _

_"Cut it out? Riddick," _

_"Don't, Jack, I'll do it myself if I can reach but I have a feeling they put it somewhere I won't notice or be able to see." _

_Jack sighed and stood, "Ok but I can't promise you I won't barf. I don't want to hurt you."_

_"We have Lidocaine. You can give me a shot before you slice into me, ok?"_

_Jack nodded and took his hand. The thought of cutting into Riddick's beautiful flesh made her slightly ill but she knew it had to be done._

_Riddick put his goggles back on and tuned all he lights to 100 in the med bay. "Look for anything unusual. A disk or some kind of shape under the skin. I won't be very big or in an obvious place." _

_Riddick stripped down naked and laid on his back. Jack started up at his head and slowly worked her way down. She checked his ears and eyelids, which was very difficult to do because of the lights and __his sensitive eyes. They laughed as his cock stirred when she neared it and he flinched when she touched his feet. "You ticklish?" She questioned with a smile. _

_"Don't fucking think about it, Jack," he warned menacingly. _

_  
"I wouldn't dream of it," she grinned and told him to flip over. _

_The same slow and through search was repeated on the back, "Fuck, I don't see or feel anything," she growled and sat down in a chair. _

_Riddick grunted and sat up on the exam table and faced her. Even though she just went over ever square centimeter of his body, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was beautiful and built like a god. _

_Jack cocked her head to the side and slid her chair in closer. "Put your feet on the arms of my chair," She told him. _

_Riddick's grin was slow and sexual as he did as he was told. She watched his dick harden and strain for her touch. Much to his disappointment, she ignored it and dipped her head, "Lean back on your arms,"   
_

_He sighed and leaned back. He wasn't very happy about it but he sucked in a wild breath when she cupped his balls gently and moved them out of the way. Jack ran a finger over his perineum and cursed. _

_"What?" He asked horsely. _

_"I feel something," _

_"Something? Like what?"_

_"I don't know, stop moving. Damnit lay down and spread you're legs." _

_Riddick sat up and glared at her. "You are not putting a blade anywhere near my cock, Jack, just forget it." _

_  
"Fine, you can keep it in there then."_

_"You sure that's what it is?" _

_"It's something flat and oval. It's small, only about an 1/8 inch. Do you remember having any kind of pain down where?"_

_"No," he told her flatly. He would have remembered that, he was sure. Then a thought came to his mind and he looked away._

_Jack narrowed her eyes on him, "What is it?"_

_"Nothing," he told her gruffly and shifted uncomfortably. She just raised her brow at him and waited. _

_Jack watched his jaw work, clenching and un-clenching. His muscles were tense and he sat stiffly, avoiding her gaze. Still she waited. _

_"FUCK!" he bellowed.  
_

_She took a step toward him and kissed him on the forehead, "You can tell me anything, Riddick." _

_Jack knew whatever it was, it was bad and most likely humiliating. She stroked the back of his head until she felt him start to relax. He took a deep breath and sighed._

_"First time I went into slam, I was," he trailed off. She nodded in understanding. He didn't have to say the word, she knew what he was talking about. "I was pretty bad off," he confided, "Needed stitches to stop the bleeding." _

_Jack blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. He won't want to see pity on her face or tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat, "Ok. If they've could have tracked you all this time, then how come you are still free and they think you're dead?" _

_"I don't think they believe I'm dead. I think they're still using me for a scape goat. They've been controlling me for years now and when I go against them, they send out the dogs to come and get me." _

_"That's why the mercs were coming, why they keep finding you," Jack stated obviously. _

_"Yeah. I took off without their approval and I wasn't on a job. They'd have know it was either personal or I was running."_

_"So, we remove this fucking thing and we can finally hide for good." _

_Riddick rubbed his head and growled, "The moment that thing stops responding they'll reinstate my bounty. Probably double it too," _

_  
"So what do we do?"_

_"We cut this fucking thing out of me," Riddick ground out. He didn't care what size army of mercs came down on his head. He would ____not__go another day with that fucking chip inside of him. "Then we find the fucks that put it there and kill every fucking one of them." _

_Jack nodded and put his head between her hands, "Riddick, do you trust me?" _

_He looked at her and gave her a curt nod, "With my life," He'd muse about that later, he supposed. He'd never trusted anyone like he did her. _

_"With your penis?" She asked him, trying not to smile. A man trusting you with their lives was one thing, trusting you with a sharp object but their manhood was completely different. _

_Riddick grinned, "Well it'll be your loss if you slip and make me a unic,"_

_She laughed and kissed his lips quickly. "Unic? Well we don't want that so you better hold still. Lay back and spread them, baby. It's so small I probably won't even needed to stitch you. Should be able to __get away with the surgical glue," _

_"Just don't glue the nuts to the tree,"_

_"Damn, you just full of colorful analogies aren't you?" _

_"It's either make jokes or cry, Jack," he whispered. "Just be careful," _

_"I will, Riddick. Don't worry," She told him and smiled slightly as he grunted at her. "I'm gonna numb the area before I give you the shot. It's gonna feel cool," _

_Riddick closed his eyes behind the goggles and willed himself to relax. He knew that Jack would never hurt him. He may not have been with her long but he knew on some instinctive level. _

_He had his feet in stirrups and felt completely vulnerable and wondered how women did it when they went to their women-type doctors._

_He hated the feeling of being spread out and open for everyone to see. There there was only Jack and she wouldn't laugh or take advantage of him but he still didn't like it. _

_"Um, could you, you know, move those things out of the way," Jack felt her cheeks heat up and heard Riddick chuckle before he cupped his balls and lifted them up and out of her line of vision. _

_Jack took a deep, silent breath and pierced his skin with the needle. He didn't flinch and she hoped that was because he didn't feel it. She gave him two good size shots and then sat back and let out her breath. "Did you feel that?" _

_"No, just a bit of pressure," Riddick assured her. _

_"That's good. We'll give that a few minutes to work first."_

_They sat in silence before Jack slid her chair closer again and swabbed the area with disinfectant. She saw Riddick's muscle twitch against the coolness of it as it ran down and pooled in his anus. She was greatly disturbed when she found it oddly arousing._

_"Jack," Riddick purred and she cleared her throat. _

_"Don't move," It was the only warning she gave him before she made a small, shallow incision. The device was just under the skin, thankfully. There was more blood than she'd expected and she had to swab it away twice before she got a clear look. She picked up a pair of tweezers and closed them over the small device. She pulled it out and set it down in a stainless steel container._

_Jack pressed some more gaze pads to the cut to stop the bleeding. She finally sealed the cut with the glue and sat back with a sigh. "All done,"_

_"Didn't feel a thing," Riddick assured her as he too exhaled forcefully. _

_"It may hurt later, I don't know. It's a very small cut and it'll heal in a few days if you take it easy and it says closed."  
__  
"Think we can still have sex?" _

_She laughed and shook her head, "What am I gonna do with you?" _

_Jack stood and began to clean up the mess. "I won't wear your cargoes for a day or two. Let it breathe. Keep it clean. You don't want an infection there. I'd take some antibiotics also if I were you."_

_Riddick reached out and pulled her close, "Thank you, Jack," he whispered before he kissed her softly. "You didn't have to do that," _

_He knew there was no one else in his life that we would have trusted to do what she just did. If it weren't for her, he'd have found a way to cut it out himself and that would have been tricky but necessary. _

_"Yes I did and we both know it. Besides, I told you, to the gates of hell."_

_Riddick didn't know how to respond to that so he stood and took her hand and led her to their bedroom. He waited for her to undress and then crawled in behind her, pulled her close and held her until they both fell asleep. _


	8. Promises

**A/N: Not sure why this is all posting in italic. There's something up w/ the original file I have and when I type it comes in italic Sorry but I'll try to change the others when I get a chance... pain in the ass! **

**8 Promises **

**Beta by Helen :kiss**

She woke up to the feel of his hot breath on her neck and his hard cock sliding in and out of her. Jack groaned and wondered how she could sleep though him entering him. Nothing felt as good as having Riddick inside of her.

She heard him growl when she began to respond, "'bout time you woke up." He said before he kissed her deeply.

When they finally broke the kiss, she gasped and shook her head, "Riddick, I don't think we should be doing this." He didn't respond, only began to move into her a bit faster. "I'm serious, you could get infected."

Riddick sighed and stopped for a second. "I checked it. It's closed and sealed. Don't fuckin' worry about it and let me fuck you."

Well, how could a girl turn that down? Jack smiled to herself, "Is that what you're doing?" she asked, her voice husky with desire.

Frowning, Riddick looked down at her, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Jack giggled. "Nothing,"

"Nothing?" He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one of hers. "No, you meant something by it or you wouldn't have said anything."

Arching her back, Jack smiled as she teased him, "It's just, can it really qualify as fucking when you're moving so slow?"

Riddick scowled at her, "I was being considerate. You were sleeping."

"And now I'm not so fuck me already."

"Just remember. You fuckin' asked for it." Riddick growled and nipped her lip, drawing both a gasp of pain and a drop of blood. He licked it before he pulled out of Jack and flipped her over onto her stomach. He slid a pillow under her hips, pinned her body to the bed and slammed into her almost roughly. Jack screamed and he smiled humorlessly.

His voice was sensual, husky when he spoke again, "Is that what you want, Jack?" He asked as he pumped brutally into her. "Am I fucking you hard enough now?"

"Oh God, yes!" She screamed.

"You like when I fuck you like this?" Riddick told her more than asked. He knew what she liked. She like it rough with him. She liked when he took possession of her, owned her.

Pushing her shoulders against the bed, he raised up on his knees and drove into her as hard as he could. She screamed and gasped under him. Writhed and moaned his name. Begged him for release. Pleaded for more.

Fuck, she was beautiful for him. Uninhibited. Totally his for the taking. She trusted him with her life. Her body. His Jack. How could he have left her all those years ago? Ten years they'd lost together. Ten years of denial. She might have been too young for him then but somewhere inside of him knew. The beast knew she was his.

"Riddick!" she cried and he grinned. He loved to make her scream. Loved the sound of his name on her lips, just like he did when she cried out for him to save her from the monsters.

"Come on, Jack. That's it. Cum for me." he demanded as he worked her. Fucked her. Loved her in the only way he really knew how.

Her arms tensed and he knew she wanted him to release her. He wasn't gonna do that. He loved her at his mercy. Spread out fully. Just for him. When she came, he felt it not only around his throbbing cock, but in the strain of her body, the clenching of her ass against him, the tensing of her arms as she stiffened and then exploded under him.

Riddick let her almost finish before he joined her, dumping his load deep inside her receptive body.

He growled as he rolled off of her and winched only slightly at the pulling of the glue on his sensitive parts. He pulled her to his chest and buried a fist in her mass of hair.

Jack sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Would it always be like this? She'd never dreamed sex could be so wonderful. So complete. She knew she'd follow Riddick anywhere. Nothing else mattered but being in his arms. His scent. The strong, steady beat of his heart.

"So? Where are we heading?" She asked him sleepily.

"Thought we'd go and visit Imam."

Jack sat up and smiled, "Can we? Do you think it's safe?"

"Safe?" Riddick couldn't help but smile back. She looked so excited. Imam was her father. It had nothing to do with skin color or genetics. Imam was the man that stuck by her and raised her. "I know you miss him and I'm sure he misses you."

"He'll shit when he sees you. He pretends you never existed." She wrinkled her nose and looked at him, "It was safer that way. If we never talked about you, then we never had to worry about slipping up, you know?"

Riddick nodded, "I understand. I told you two to forget about me. It was the safest thing for all of us."

"But you came back to me?" Jack said shyly.

His voice dropped to a deep velvet purr, "Yeah, I came back for you. Never planned on actually talking to you. Just wanted to catch a glimpse. See how you were fairing. If I did the right thing. Then I got and fuck your life up the moment you looked at me with those eyes. Damn, Jack, you and those eyes will be the death of me."

"Don't say that, Riddick, cause if you die, I'll die right beside you."

His jaw clenched and he looked at her intently, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, life ain't worth living without you."

"You wouldn't do anything stupid would you?"

She looked away and shrugged, "That depends on what you consider stupid."

Riddick grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him, "Killin' yourself over me is stupid."

"I'm hungry," she said suddenly and tried to stand. Riddick refused to allow her to get away from him. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her. "Tell me you're not gonna do somethin' stupid if somethin' happens to me."

Jack finally met his eyes and shook her head slightly, "Don't make me make promises I can't keep, Riddick. Without you, I've got nothing to live for."

"You live because it's chicken shit not too," he growled at her.

"Cluck, cluck!" she snapped and tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

Giving her another shake, "Promise me," he demanded.

"No!"

Cocking his head to the side and knew how he'd get her, "What about the kids? You gonna leave 'em with no parents?"

Jack blinked, "Kids?" What was he talking about? Children?

Riddick smiled knowing he had her now. "Yeah, all the little Riddick's we're gonna have."

"We can't have kids," she whispered in denial. She didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to get her hopes up. Oh, how she'd love to have Riddick's son growing inside of her. She could almost see him and damn, he'd be more of a handful than his father. Shaking her head to dispel the image, she sneered at him, "That wasn't fair, Riddick."

He winced at the small wail she had in her voice. He knew it was a trump card and now that he pulled it, he might have to follow through with it. "Promise me," he whispered and watched as a tear ran down her face. He brushed at it with his thumb and licked it off. "Jackie girl..."

"Only if we have kids, Riddick."

He'd take what he could get and he knew that was all she was willing to give. He nodded and pulled her close. "Don't worry, nothin's gonna happen to me." He told her firmly. Not if he could help it. Maybe they should implant his tracking devise in someone else? But who? How? He'd think about it.

She resented what he made her promise. Resented that he brought up kids that he had no intentions of having. It hurt and she blinked her eyes against the sting of tears. Clearing her throat, she got up and he let her go.

Riddick could sense her swirling emotions. Maybe he went too far just so she'd promise him. He couldn't think about her hurting her self because of him. Couldn't live with that on his shoulders. He'd find a way to make them safe and then... then he'd give her anything she wanted. If that anything was a child, he'd gladly give it to her just to prove he wasn't as coldhearted as he acted at times.

"Jack,"

"Don't, Riddick. I'm fine. Just don't make promises you can't keep. I think it's best if we both avoid that trap."

Sighing, he stood and followed her out to the galley. "We'll get to Imam's in about a week. You think we should call ahead or surprise him?"

She'd love to call ahead, but she knew better. So did Riddick. He was trying to give her a say, after what he just demanded from her. She felt her anger slipping away and she smiled. She'd never be able to stay mad at him. "We both know the answer to that one."

He smirked and nodded. "You think it's safe? I don't want to bring the dogs to his door."

"I'm his daughter and I should be able to visit without the authorities breathin' down my neck."

"Yeah, but what about my neck?"

"Does Johnny Black have the law after him?"

"No. Maybe while we're there, Johnny Black and Kyra Richards should get married?" It was a seemingly casual suggestion but she could tell it wasn't casual at all.

She turned slowly and looked at him, "Married?"

Riddick shrugged. They were going to New Mecca and there, sex out of wedlock was a greater sin that murder. If they got married, it would draw less looks and less interest while they traveled there. And less was so much better. Besides, Richard B. Riddick may never be able to marry, but Johnny B. Black could.

"It's the only way I can, Jack. We both know it. I can't give you my real name. I'd love nothing more but it's a sure death sentence for you. Jack B. Badd is bad enough!" He told her with a chuckle.

Jack wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her face in his chest. "I know, Riddick."

"So is that a yes?"

Did he really sound unsure or was she imagining it? "Yes, I'll marry Johnny Black but it'll be Riddick I exchange vows with. Are you alright with that?"

He nodded, "Yeah. 'Cause you'll always be my Jack."


End file.
